How do you talk to an angel
by Wolf Angel1982
Summary: Jacobs finds his future in the woods. Can he protect her, when someone close gives away his secret.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but my characters and the plot of this story. SM owns all twilight. Remember to review and to be nice. Thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One.<strong>

Jacob sat on the back steps of the Cullen house, watching Seth read to Renesmee. It still amazed him that Seth had imprinted on Bella and Edwards daughter. Never in a million years would he have believed that a wolf would imprint on a vampire. Even if the little rug rat was only half vamp she was still a vampire. Seth even nicked named her Nessie, he said her name was a mouthful so he shortened it. Needless to say Bella was not thrilled about that but after a while she too begin to call her Nessie. Neither side was happy about the situation, however something positive did come from Seth imprinting on Renesmee. Jacob and Sam were able to bury the hatchet. He didn't go back to Sam's pack and never would. He had a responsibility to Seth and Leah. They had abandoned Sam and the others to follow him. He told them over and over he didn't want them there but the two stubborn wolves wouldn't listen,so he became their alpha and was stuck with them. Then Seth had to go and imprint on the baby bloodsucker and he became stuck with the Cullens.

Jacob hated being here, if the fucking bloodsuckers had never came to Forks he wouldn't have became a wolf. He wouldn't have had to fight blood thirsty newborn vampires and he wouldn't have had his heart tapped danced on by Bella. Unfortunately this is where Seth was from sun up, to way past sun down and of course Leah wasn't far behind. She hated the bloodsuckers more than him or any of the other wolves, but she refused to let her baby brother come here alone. Though she had been assured numerous times that nothing would happen to Seth, by him and the Cullens. She didn't care, she trailed behind anyway. That left Jacob following behind them both, he couldn't let them come alone. Seth was only fifteen,still a kid and Leah well he was afraid she'd say fuck it and rip the nearest Cullens head off.

He watched Seth and Renesmee a few more minutes, then stood and headed off into the woods. He wasn't planning on going far, he wanted to remain close, just in case. When he knew no one could see him, he stripped himself bare. He hung his shirt on a nearby bush,stuck his shoes under the same bush, tied his pants around his ankle, then let the wolf come forward. Transforming from man to beast had become second nature to him. At first he hated the wolf, then one day he woke up and decided it would just be easier to embrace the beast within him. He was lucky today, Leah was not in wolf form, so he had his head all to himself.

After stretching out his back and legs, he slowly walked further into the trees. He didn't bother sniffing the ground or air, he knew all he'd find anyway were the scents of a few dear, his wolves and the Cullens. Instead he listed closely to every snap, pop, and crack within a five mile radius. He walked another two miles before he decided he had gone far enough and turned back toward the Cullen house.

Jacob hadn't taken ten steps in that direction, when out of nowhere a blinding light exploded over him and a violent crash came from about a mile west of him. He darted off in that direction, running as fast as he could. He arrived at the sight in a matter of minutes. What he saw when he got there had him completely stunned.

Laying curled in the fetal position on the ground, was a naked woman with long blonde hair covering most of her body, including her face. Thinking that approaching her in wolf form wasn't such a good idea, he quietly slipped back into the trees and shifted back to the man. He tugged his pants free, pulled them on quickly not bothering to fasten them and hurried back out to help the woman. Jacob slowly approached her, when he was a few meters in front of her he knelt down and gently laid his hand on her forearm.

"Miss are you alright?" She turned her head slow and shaky up to him. Her hair fell from her face and she locked her sky blue eyes with his, the world around him fell away. It was just him and her. Her walking down the aisle dressed in white,smiling at him flashed through his mind. He saw himself watching protectively over her in wolf form while she danced through a field of wildflowers, with her swollen belly on display. He saw them together on first beach, watching a beautiful little blonde hair, dark skin girl playing at the edge of the water. Gravity no longer held him to the earth, she did. Jacob had just imprinted on the woman he found naked in the woods. He blinked and shook his head clear, he looked back down at her and smiled softly.

"My name is Jacob Black, what's yours?" The woman said nothing, just a soft whimper came from her lips. He quickly looked her over searching for any injury, when he noticed something he hadn't before. A pair of white feathered wings were coming from her shoulder blades. Jacob gasped and jumped back in surprise, in doing so he caused the woman to jump, when she did her wings flapped open and she let out a loud yelp. He rushed back to her side.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, it's just I've never seen..." He stopped talking and looked her in the eyes.

"You're an angel, aren't you? I mean a real angel from heaven." The woman smiled and nodded.

"Can you not speak?" She shook her head no."But you can understand what I'm saying?" She smiled at him again and nodded yes. He smiled, this was great he had imprinted on a real life angel. He watched her reach over and gently touch her left wing. As soon as her fingers touched it she whimpered loudly and began to cry. He took a closer look at her wing and saw it wasn't the same shape has the other. It was all crooked and bent out of shape. He got her to turn her attention back to him and said.

"I believe your wing is broken and I'm not sure how to fix it. I know someone who just might be able to. I don't want to risk hurting your wing even more, so I have to go get him and bring him to you, you wait right here,ok?" Jacob stood to leave and the angel began to cry and reach for him. He knelt back down and carefully wrapped his arms around her.

"Sweetheart you have to stay here or I might hurt your wing more trying to move you." The angel shook her head quickly, indicating that was not going to be an option. He sighed.

"Alright, honey but let me know if I hurt you." As gentle as possible he scooped her up in his arms and began his journey toward the Cullen house.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the first chapter is so short, I'll be updating again soon and it will be longer. Let me know what you think so far should I keep going or not. Please review tips are welcomed. Thank you.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Jacob walked slow and cautiously through the woods. He was being careful not to hit his imprints broken wing. He knew he couldn't keep calling her his imprint or Miss. Maybe he could just call her Angel. He felt her snuggle against him and sigh softly. He smiled down at her and asked.<p>

"Do you have a name or do I just call you Angel?" She smiled, then looked up at the sky. Jacob followed her gaze, then looked back down at her.

"Is your name Sky?" She grinned and shook her head no. He laughed.

"Okay can you give me another hint?" She looked back at the sky, then placed her hand over his eyes. It took Jacob a second or two to work it out. When it finally clicked he grinned at her.

"Is your name Star?" She clapped her hands, while nodding her head. Jake smiled, he loved that name and it suit her just fine. He walked on in silence till they reached the bush were he had placed his clothing earlier. He gently placed Star down on a fallen log, jogged over to the bush, grabbed his shirt and jogged back over to her.

"Honey I need to go and find you something to put on." Star shook her head at him, she didn't want to be left behind. Jacob sighed he didn't want to leave her for any reason but he couldn't stand the thought of anyone, other than him seeing her naked.

"Sweetheart I can't stand the thought of someone seeing you naked, so I need to go find something to put around you. I'd use my shirt but it won't work because of your wing." Star looked at her wing, then back to Jacob and nodded her okay. Jacob stood to leave but stopped and looked back down at his angel. He wondered if it would be alright to kiss her. He thought about it for a minute, then threw caution to the wind, bent down and kissed her. Star wasn't sure what he was doing but she liked it.

Jake pulled away, caressed her cheek and ran for the Cullens back door. He needed to get back quickly he hadn't even made it to the door yet and being this far from her was damn near killing him. He burst through the back door like his ass was on fire yelling for Esme and Carlisle. They appeared out of nowhere, both with worried looks on their faces. Carlisle stepped forward.

"Jacob is everything alright?" Jake shook his head.

"I need you to grab your little black bag and come with me Doc." Carlisle nodded then disappeared to grab his bag. Jake turned to Esme.

"Esme I need a large dark colored sheet." Esme blurred out of the room and returned within seconds holding a black silk sheet. She handed it over to him, he thanked her and yelled for Carlisle to hurry up. Carlisle appeared in front of him and he ran out the door with the Doctor right behind. When they reached the edge of the tree line he stopped and turned to face Carlisle.

"Before we go any further. Don't do anything thing to upset her cause if you do you'll be in hell thirty seconds before you even know your dead." Carlisle looked at him funny.

"I understand but if there is a girl out there hurt, why didn't you bring her to the house?" Jake sighed.

"Stay behind me and you'll see." He led Carlisle through the trees, when they made it to the spot where he had left Star, he wrapped the sheet around her from the front. It wasn't the best solution but it worked enough so that Carlisle wouldn't see her. When he was positive Carlisle could see nothing but her wings he stepped aside. Carlisle didn't say a word, he was to in shock to say anything. Jacob laughed quietly to himself, he never thought vampires could go into shock.

"Doc I'd like for you to meet my imprint Star, she's an angel and her wing is broken. Can you take a look?" Carlisle stood still for what seemed like hours but in reality it was only a few seconds. He regained his composure and stepped toward her. Star squealed and backed away from him. Jacob growled out at Carlisle. He knew the bloodsucker hadn't done anything but his wolf was very protective. More than the other wolves were with their imprints it seemed. He rushed to Stars side.

"Star honey, it's okay he's going to look at your wing and see if he can fix it or not." She nodded once, then buried her face in his chest. Jake glanced at Carlisle giving him the go ahead. Carlisle walked softly to her and begin to look her wing over. When he finished he turned to Jacob.

"I can fix her wing but you have to bring her back to the house. I can't do it out here, I have to operate on her in order to fix it." Jacob should have known that trying to keep her a secret wasn't going to be possible.

"Fine turn around." Carlisle did as he was asked. Jacob took this time to take the sheet off her and wrap it around her from behind covering her wings. With a heavy sigh he rose to his feet with her in his arms and walked back to the house. He stopped just inside the tree line. Edward, Bella, Seth, Renesmee, Leah and all the others were standing in the yard looking in their direction. He turned to Carlisle.

"Are you sure there's no other way. I really don't want your family or mine knowing about her."

"I'm sorry Jake. I know this has got to be hard for you but there's no other way. If I don't operate and fix her wing, it'll heal wrong and she won't be able to use it." Jake covered her head, bundle her closer to him, took a deep breath and walked out of the woods. All eyes focused on him and the bundle he had in his arms. As he stepped closer to the group, he tried to keep his thoughts about what Star was to himself, but the thought of him finding her in the woods escaped threw. Edward gasped.

"It's not possible." He whispered to himself. Jacob reached the group and stopped. He looked to Edward and said.

"Oh it's possible." Everyone stood looking between the two, wanting to know what they were talking about but Nessie most of all. She was a very curious little girl and she was dieing to know what Jacob was hiding under that sheet. She checked to make sure no ones attention was on her and it wasn't, all eyes were on Jacob and his bundle. She grinned to herself, then crept slowly away from Seth's side. When she was far enough away, Nessie ran around the front of the house and came up behind Jacob. She got on her hands and knees and crawled toward him. She made it to the sheet without being seen, her tiny hand reached out and grabbed the bottom of it and gently lifted it. She gasped amazed at what see was seeing.

Hearing her gasp Jacob turned on her and growled. Nessie squealed and jumped back, Seth, Edward and Bella flung themselves between her and Jacob. They all took defensive stances in front of her and growled out a warning to Jacob. Jacob didn't back down, he growled out his on warning. Carlisle seeing that this whole situation was about to get out of hand, stepped forward.

"Jacob calm down. Renesemee meant no harm, she was only being curious." Carlisle then turned to the three that stood ready to pounce.

"You three need to calm down also." He raised his voice just a hare. "And so do the rest of you. Jacob was only doing what came natural to him and that's to protect his imprint. Especially when said imprint is hurt." Seth, Edward and Bella came out of their crouch and stared at him. Jake huffed.

"Where do you need me to take her Carlisle?" The Doctor motioned for him to follow. He moved to follow Carlisle and was stopped by Edward.

"Jacob everyone out here deserves to know what you're bringing in to our home." Jacob spun around and growled at him.

"No they don't, because once Carlisle is finished, I don't plan on staying here with her." Esme smiled and inched forward.

"Jacob she won't be able to be moved for awhile, let us help you. We won't hurt her I promise." He stared her down for a few moments and was just about to tell her to go stick it, when he felt a soft hand run down his chest. He calmed instantly and his fears melted away. He sighed and placed Star on the ground, before he removed the sheet he eyeballed all of them.

"No one make any sudden moves. She's hurt and if you startle her, she may hurt herself more, got it!" They all nodded their heads in understanding. Jacob pulled the sheet away from Star gently and was very grateful for her long hair, that covered most of her body from their view. As Jacob had asked no one moved, they couldn't even if they had wanted to. Jake cleared his throat.

"This is Star, she's an angel and my imprint. She doesn't speak but she can understand you." Alice always looking for a new friend moved forward, pulling Jasper with her.

"I'm Alice and this is my mate Jasper. When your all better I would like for us to be friends." Jacob rolled his eyes but Star never having any friends except her brothers was excited. Momentarily forgetting about her broken wing, she flapped her wings to show her excitement and yelled out in pain.

Alice being concerned about her new friend reached out to help her but was cut off by Jacob scooping her up in his arms and running into the house. Carlisle was waiting for him and showed him to the makeshift operating room they had used for Bella, when she was carrying Renesemee. Jacob laid her down easy on the table and turned to look at Carlisle, who was already standing next to her with a needle in his hand.

"This is an anesthetic called Etomidate it'll put her to sleep with no side effects. I'm not sure how much to give her but there's enough here to knock her out for a few hours, so I can get her wing set." Jacob said nothing just turned his attention back to Star.

"Honey the Doc here as to put some medicine in you, so he can fix your wing." Star whimpered back to him and closed her eyes. She felt a sharp prick and a few seconds later begin to feel sleepy. She opened her eyes to look at Jake, then closed them again. Star felt Jacob kiss her lips and whisper.

"I'll be here when you wake up, honey." That was the last thing she heard before she was out cold. Jacob moved back out of the way and made himself comfortable against the wall and watched while Carlisle went to work on Star's wing.

* * *

><p><strong>Will update again in a week. Hope you like the new chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Tips are welcomed. Thank you! :):):):)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't on anything but plot and my made up characters. Remember to review and to be nice! Thank you, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It had been eight hours since Carlisle had finished working on Star's wing and she had yet to move. Jacob was starting to get frantic with worry, he'd asked Carlisle several times when she would awake. He got the same answer every time. That she would wake as soon as the antistatic wore off. He'd ask when that would be. Carlisle told him he wasn't sure, that the dosage may have been to high. Jacob didn't take that news to well, it took both Edward and Emmett to get him off the Doctor. Once he had calmed, Carlisle reassured him that Star would wake and suggested that she have some clothes put on her why she was still out. He consented and allowed Alice and Rose into the room in order for them to dress her. The dress had chose looked wonderful on her, Alice had informed him that it was a black stretch nit tube dress. He didn't care what it was as long as it kept her covered. That had been four hours ago. Now he sat here holding her hand, watching every rise and fall of her chest and listening to every flutter of her heart. Waiting for her to open her eyes.<p>

Jacob thought that maybe talking to her would help, so he decided to tell her more about him.

"My full name is Jacob Ephriam Black. I was born January 14, 1990. I'm seventeen years old. I'll be eighteen in a few months. My father's name is Billy Black, I have two sisters Rebecca and Rachel. I turn into a giant wolf and kill vampires." That last sentence seemed to do it, Star's eyes begin to flutter open. Jacob caressed her face and whispered.

"Come on baby open those beautiful eyes." Her eyes shot open and locked with his. He smiled down at her.

"Hey honey. How do you feel?" Star winced slightly. A low growl parted his lips as Carlisle appeared out of nowhere. Star turned her attention to Carlisle and studied him, while he checked her wing. Something didn't feel right. He was to cold. Carlisle pulled back and smiled down at her.

"Your wing is healing, quicker than I anticipated. At this rate you'll be completely healed in a day or two." Star turned her bright eyes to Jacob, smiled widely and clapped her hands. Jacob laughed at her enthusiasm. He then looked to Carlisle.

"Thanks Doc." Carlisle smiled.

"Your welcome Jacob." Carlisle turned to leave and felt a tug on his sweater. He turned to Star. She eased herself into sitting position and motioned for him to come closer. Jacob watched him like a hawk as he eased himself down on the bed beside her. Star reached out and took his hand. She could feel the cold coming off him run threw her. She jerked her hand back and stared at him curiously. Carlisle looked to Jacob. Jacob grinned.

"I could be wrong Doc but I think she wants to know what you are." Carlisle looked at the wall and sighed.

"I and my family are vampires." Star's eyes grew wide, her breathing picked up and she started to shake. Jacob wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him. Her shaken begin to lessen and she calmed down some. He turned her head so that he could look at her.

"Honey what's wrong?"

"She's afraid of us." Thinking that Edward meant him as well, Jacob's arms begin to loosen from around his angel. Star whimpered as she felt Jacob's hold on her slip away. He looked at her confused.

"She's not afraid of you Jake. She's afraid of us vampires." Jacob let out a sigh of relief and returned his arms to were they had been. Edward stepped forward.

"Why are you afraid of us?" Star knew that no words about her fears had ever left her mouth, mainly because she didn't talk. So that meant that this vampire had heard her thinking about her fears. And if that was the case then he would be able to speak for her. She let what she wanted him to do come to her mind. Edward smiled.

"Of course I will."

"Will what?" Edward looked at Jake.

"She wants me to speak for her." Jake nodded. Edward turned his attention back to Star and listened closely. They set staring at each other for a good five minutes. Jacob was about to get Edward's attention, when Edward sighed and turned to look at him.

"Star's scared of our kind, werewolves, demons, warlocks and witches, because her brothers have taught her since she was little, that these creatures are of the devil. And one of the greatest accomplishments for a spawn of Satan is to kill a angel. Especially her." Jacob growled.

"Why her?"

"It's her blood." Jake, Edward and Carlisle all whipped their heads toward the darken spot behind the bedroom door. They could see a large figure hidden in the shadow. Jacob moved to lay protectively over Star.

"Who are you!?" Jacob said threw gritted teeth. The door closed slowly and the figure stepped out of the shadows. He was dressed in black jeans, a white button down shirt, a brown duster and combat boots. He was tall around 6.4" had long brown hair, light brown eyes. His face was oval shaped, with his chin coming to a slight point and he was built like a brick house. Jacob stared the guy down waiting for him to answer his question. Finally the man spoke.

"My name is Micheal. I'm an angel as well and Star's brother." Star peeked around Jacob and grinned at her big brother. Micheal didn't smile back at her, the only time that happened was when he was mad at her. She whimpered and snuggled further under the blanket. Jake turned to look at her, she was looking in the direction of her brother with worried eyes. He spun back to face Micheal.

"What did you do to her!?"

"I've done nothing, she's worried that I'm mad at her." He turned to her. "Don't worry sister, I am not mad at you." Star rose from under the cover and smiled at him.

"Why would she be worried about you being upset with her?" Micheal turned to face the light haired vampire.

"What is your name?" Carlisle stood.

"Carlisle Cullen." Micheal walked closer to the bed, causing Jacob to let out a warning growl. Micheal tore his attention away from Carlisle and focused on Jacob.

"Relax wolf I want no trouble." Jacobs eyes grew wide. The angel grinned.

"Yes I know what you are. You are a shape shifter not a werewolf. I also know you have found your soul mate in my sister, just as she has found her soul mate in you." Jacob turned to face Star.

"You knew I imprinted on you?" Star just smiled and shrugged. Micheal chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"My friend Star has known for some time that you're her mate. She watched just about everyday since she found out." Star stared at Jake waiting for his reaction. Jake smile down at her.

"Honey I'm fine but I would like to know, why you waited so long to come to me?" Star sighed and looked to her brother to answer for her. Micheal nodded.

"She wasn't allowed. You see Star is not a normal angel, she's special. Among other things, she can shift into any animal of her choosing and her blood is so sweet, that it can make any child of Satan invincible nothing will be able to kill them. It was and still is to dangerous for her, here on earth. That's why I am here, I've come to take her home." Star cried out and hid behind Jacob. Jake snapped his head toward Micheal and roared out loudly.

"No! You can't take her she belongs to me!" Micheal ignored Jacob and reached out for his sister. Jacob swatted his hand away, while growling out a warning to back away. His wolf was very close to the surface. The only thing keeping him from phasing was the thought of Star getting hurt. Carlisle and Edward having seen where this was headed, backed themselves against the wall and watched. Micheal sighed.

"I am truly sorry for this." Before Jake could do anything, Micheal had tossed him to the side and grabbed Star. Star squealed and started kicking at Micheal while trying to reach for Jacob. Jake could no longer control the beast within him and the wolf burst forward. Jacob stalked toward the angel, snapping and snarling. Micheal backed up a couple of inches, reached inside his coat and unsheathed his sword.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I will. Star does not belong here!" Jacob roared and lunged for the angel being careful not to hit Star, but Micheal was to quick and stepped out of the way. Before Jake could recover Micheal had his sword pressed against his throat.

"Make another move and it will be your last!" Edward had, had enough, He had watched Jacob fall apart over Bella, he couldn't imagine what having his imprint taken from him would do. He rushed forward snatched Star from Micheal's arms and ran out the door into the living room. Carlisle followed behind him. Micheal grumbled under his breath, turned and ran after the vampires. Jacob changed back and ran after them all. When he made it into the living room, he found eight vampires and two wolves grouched in front of his imprint, snarling at Micheal. Micheal had his sword raised ready to strike out at the group but Jacob jumped between them and fell to his knees.

"Please I beg of you, don't take her from me." Micheal lowered his weapon.

"Don't you understand I'm doing this for her! If she stays here she will die! I don't want to but I'll take everyone of you out to get to her!" Jacob looked into the eyes of the angel.

"I can protect her, please don't take her." Micheal shook his head.

"I'm sorry I can't take that chance." Micheal raised his sword above his head.

"Enough!" All eyes turned to the newcomer. Star waved and bounced up and down. Her oldest brother was here. Micheal lowered his sword and turned to face his brother.

"Gabriel what are you doing here?" The oldest angel walked forward, grabbed Micheal's weapon from him and threw it to the side.

"I'm here to stop you! I knew you were not happy with our Father's decision to let Star come here but I didn't know you'd try to kill her mate! Go home now!"

"But.." Gabriel put his hand up.

"No buts!" Micheal turned and looked at Star with sad eyes. Star weaved her way out from behind the ones protecting her, went to Micheal hugged him tight and kissed him on the cheek. She pulled back and looked at him, he smiled at her then just disappeared. Jacob pulled Star gently to him and wrapped his arms around her. Gabriel turned to the vampires

"I'm sorry for Micheal's behavior, he's always been overprotective of our sister but he wasn't lying when he said Star is in danger here." He looked to Jacob. "And you must protect her. And the vampires standing behind you will help you to keep her safe. I can not tell you what the danger is because I do not know myself but I can tell you that if you work together you can stop it and save your mate." Jacob kissed Star on the head and glared at Gabriel.

"Why was she allowed to come, if she could get killed?" The angel reached out patted Jacob on the shoulder.

"She was allowed to come here for you." With that said Gabriel disappeared. Jacob hugged Star tighter and turned to face the Cullen family and his wolves.

"Thank you for helping me, you didn't have to." Alice blurred out of the room. Esme and Carlisle stepped forward. Carlisle smiled.

"Your welcome Jake, your family." Emmett laughed.

"Oh goody! I've always wanted a dog! When you gonna turn back? I want to play fetch!" Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Not any time soon leech!" Alice reappeared.

"Well until then, how about putting these on." She tossed him a pair of Emmett's sweats and motioned for everyone to leave. She smiled at him then left the room. Jacob set Star down on the couch, then pulled on the sweats. When he was done he sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms. He'd make sure nothing ever hurt her even if it meant his life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four.**

Star lay quietly against Jacobs chest, listening to the wonderful music that had began an hour ago and Jacobs soft snoring in between. She smiles to herself, she'd waited two long years for this moment. Since the day Jacob turned sixteen and became a wolf, she had tried desperately to come to him. She had begged, pleaded and cried for permission to join him here on earth. Every time she thought she had The heavenly father convinced, her brothers would swoop in and convince him other wise. So she watched him, not as much as her brothers made out, but enough to know he was hurting and needed her. But without her father's permission she could not go to him. So she waited, till she could no longer stand feeling the wolf's pain. And with tear stained cheeks she'd gone to the heavenly father to beg one last time and to her surprise he granted her permission to come to earth. Star had wasted no time, she didn't say goodbye, she didn't even think about clothes in heaven you don't think about things like that. Without a thought she had threw herself from the clouds and free fell toward earth. That hadn't turned out very well.

She had opened her wings to late, so instead of gliding safe to earth, she crashed into the trees, and wound up with a broken wing. Which sucked for her, she didn't like being still very much and as much as she loved laying in Jacob's lap, the whole being still thing was grating on her nerves. She wanted to go get to know the vampires, that had stood in front of her so courageously and protected her from Micheal. Now she just had to figure out how to get away from Jake, without waking him.

Being careful of her wing and watching to make sure Jake didn't wake, Star slowly inched herself off Jake's lap. Once off Jake's lap, she stands very quietly to her feet and tip toes off in the direction she had seen the female vampire Alice go. Unbeknownst to Star, Jacob had felt her move and was now awake. He cracks one eye and watches as she creeps across the room toward the stairs. He waits till she's on the stairs, then jumps up from the sofa. He quickly and quietly walks up behind her grabs her around her waist, pulls her close to his body and whispers.

"Where do you think you're going, my angel?" Star wigglesfree from his grasp, spins around and gesture down the stairs.

"You wanna go downstairs?" Star nods.

"For what?" Star lightly bites her hand and hisses at him, trying to indicate to Jacob why she wants to go down stairs. Jacob understands what she's trying to communicate to him but the way she's doing it is just to cute, not to mention funny as hell. He lets her continue doing this, pretending to not understand what she means, till he can no longer take it and bust out laughing. Star stops what she's doing, waves her hand in front of his face, getting his attention and gives him a look like he's lost his mind. Jake composes himself takes her hand and gently kisses where she had been biting herself.

"I'm sorry honey. You were just to cute and it was funny. I get it, you want to go see the vampires." Star rolls her eyes but smiles at him and nods yes. Jacob sighs. He was afraid of this, the last thing he wanted was for his angel to make friends with the leeches. Even if they are suppose to help protect her, he still didn't trust them. The only one he trusted was Bella and that was halfheartedly. Now that she was a vamp, he didn't trust her like he used to. Jake knew in his heart that he wasn't going to able to keep them from her or her from them. They were like magnets, he had witness that first hand with Bella. He wasn't sure what to do, maybe he could convince her to hold off just a little while longer. He figured the vamps would give them all the time they needed, he just needed Star to be okay with it. Before he can even open his mouth Alice appears in front of them. She smiles sweetly at Jacob.

"You figured wrong wolf." Alice had seen that the wolfs mate was going to be another daughter and sister to their family and she was ready to get it started, she had seen the perfect dress for Star and wanted to take her to get it. She reaches out and takes Star by the hand.

"Everyone's in the piano room listening to Edward play, come on and I'll introduces you to the rest of the family." Jacob growls out as Alice pulls Star down the stairs. Alice just giggles and keeps going, Jacob rushes to catch up. As they enter the piano room the beautiful music Star had been listening to stops and all eyes turn to her, all going directly to her wings. Which made having a broken wing even more of a nuisance, till it was healed she could not conceal them from the humans or the supernatural. Jacob feeling her unease, growls softly warning them to, knock it the fuck off. The vampires do as he asks and avert their eyes but now the room is silent and Star starting to feel a little awkward. She's beginning to wonder if coming down here to meet them had been a good idea after all. Alice glances around the room at her family and sighs.

"Oh, fiddle sticks! This is ridiculous, y'all act like you've never seen something out of the ordinary before! We're vampires for crying out loud, how much more out of ordinary can you get!" The way her family's acting is really beginning to annoy her, she so wants for Star to like them. Carlisle stands.

"Alice is right." He waves Star over to him. With Jacob glued to her side, she happily goes to Carlisle. He wraps her up in a welcoming hug, then turns her to face the rest of the family, but makes sure to keep one arm around her waist.

Jacob's just about to tell that fucking corpse to let go of his mate, but stops when the mama leech also wraps an arm around Star's waist and smiles a genuine loving smile at her. His mate looks absolutely elated that the family of leeches have accepted her. _'Well, damn!' _

Carlisle looks to Esme asking without words, if they could make Star an official part of the family. Esme knows how much this means to her loving mate and she's more than happy to agree. She smiles brightly at him and gives a short nod. Carlisle smiles back, then turns his gaze on his family.

"Esme and I both agree from now on we treat and act like Star is one of us." He looks down at Star. "Star it would be an honor if you agreed to join our family. And of course the offer is extended to your mate as well."

Both Star and Alice beam at the doctor. Alice is thrilled, those few words set her vision into motion. Esme steps away but Carlisle stands holding on a little longer. He damn near in an euphoric state standing so close to this heavenly angel. He knew his belief in the Lord was not misplaced. And the angel standing in his living room is proof.

Star remains were she is Carlsile's arm wrapped around her waist, never once thinking about moving. She doesn't see the danger in what is to her a simply harmless situation. She was now talking to Alice, who is talking her ear off about a dress she had seen at the mall in Seattle, that she knew would look breathtaking on Star.

A loud menacing growl parts Jacob's lips, interrupting the noise in the room. The group focus their attention on him and find his eyes are locked on Carlisle arm, that's still wrapped around Stars waist. Carlisle quickly removes his arm and Jacob pulls her to him and wraps her up in his arms. He sneers at the doctor.

"You're getting a little chummy aren't you doctor?"

"Relax Jake, Carlisle meant nothing by it." Jacob turns his glare to Edward and they stare each other down. It was taking everything in his power to control his wolf. He so badly wanted to wrap his teeth around all of their throats and rip their heads off one by one._ 'Especially Edward.' _He thought.

Without breaking eye contact Edward smirks and says.

"Don't forget you need me, us." Jake snorts and calmly says.

"I don't need you or your fucked up family. I can take of her just fine by myself. And_ if_ I do need any help I'll ask Sam and the others for it. Not you." With that said he heads for the front door pulling Star behind him.

Star's confused, she doesn't understand what's happened. What caused Jacob to become so angry? She allows him to drag her from the house but when he starts to pull her across the drive toward the woods, she starts to protest. Stopping dead in her tracks, she jerks her hand free from his. Jacob comes to a halt and turns to face her with a look of shock on his face but it was quickly replaced with anger. But he was far from just angry, he was hurt and heartbroken. Both the man and the wolf felt as if by this one action she was choosing the bloodsuckers over him.

Star backs away from him, she's not scared and she doesn't believe Jacob will hurt her but it doesn't hurt to cautious

By now the Cullen coven and Jacobs pack have made their way outside. The vampires fan out behind Star, ready to protect her from Jake if need be. They didn't believe the wolf would hurt his mate but she was one of them now and they were taking no chances. Seth and Leah remain on the steps, watching their alpha. They glance at one another, both silently asking each other the same thing. _'He wouldn't hurt her intentionally, would he?'_

Jasper can feel anger, hurt. sadness and even a hint of betrayal coming from Jake. He could also feel that Jake was having a hard time controlling himself and he didn't think he'd be in control for much longer. Jasper tries to calm the situation down but Jacob catches on and growls out.

"Quit fucking with my emotions, leech!" Jasper curses under his breath and then whispers to his family that Jake is close to loosing it and something needs to be done. Alice is the first to walk up and stand in front of Star. The others follow her lead stepping cautiously in front of Star. This only infuriates Jacob more, how dare these bloodsucking parasites get between him and his mate. _'Who the hell do they think they are'!? _

"We're just protecting one of our on." Edward states calmly. Jake snaps his head toward Edward and lets out a loud blood curdling howl and transforms on the spot.

The wolf's lips pull back revealing his razor sharp teeth, he snaps and snarls at the vamps, giving them fair warning, that if they don't move he will attack. They were blocking him from his mate and that shit just wasn't gonna fly.

Behind the wall of vampires Star stood doing her best to figure out why in the world was Jake acting like this. She knew she had to do something or someone might get hurt. With a sigh, Star pushes her way by Alice and Jasper and steps out in front of them. The wolf calms when he sees her and begins to whine. Star steps toward him, never breaking eye contact, when she can almost touch him, he lays down on his belly and places his head between his paws. Seconds later her soft fingers are running through his fur and it feels wonderful.

Star smiles at him and motions between him and the vampires and shrugs in confusion. Jacob rolls his eyes, which causes Star to giggle. It looked funny watching a big wolf roll his eyes. A pair of jeans land beside him and he looks up to see Seth wave at him. Jake stands grabs the jeans and disappears behind the trees. Two minutes later he reemerges and walks over to Star. He takes her hands in his and says.

"We need to talk." Star nods. Without a word to the others he pulls her over to his bike. He straddles the bike and reaches out his hand to her. She takes his hand and he pulls her to him. He lays a soft kiss on her nose, then without any effort lifts her up and places her in front of him, facing her toward him. The short dress Rose and Alice dressed her in, rises up her calves as he wraps her legs around his waist. It rises high enough that Jacob can see just a hint of her beautiful ass. He smiles at her.

"Uh, uh little one no one see this but me." He says as he pulls the dress down as far as it will go. She blushes and wraps her wings around her making sure to cover the nearly healed one with the good one. He takes a moment to gently run his fingers over her uninjured wing. '_So soft.'_ He thinks to himself. He leans in and nuzzles her neck and whispers.

"Hold on to me." Star's arms fly around his neck as the motorcycle roars to life. He grins, then zips off down the driveway. He could hear the little pixie vamp let out a low growl as they passed by. When he hits the main road he begins to accelerate faster and faster till he has the bike wide open.

Star lets out a squeal of delight as they fly down the road, she of course could really fly and faster than this but it was still thrilling to be riding this whatever it is with her mate. She lays her head down on Jake's chest and lets out a contented sigh, she never thought this day would come.

* * *

><p>In no time they reach the boarder of Forks and LaPush. As soon as they cross the line, a wolf's howl rings out threw the trees. Jacob looks to his left and can see a sliver wolf keeping pace with them just inside the tree line. He knows Paul can see Star and her wings. And he damn well knows that since Paul just sounded the alert, the other wolves can see her as well.<p>

Finally they arrive at his dads, he pulls the bike up in front of the little red house lets down the kick stand and cuts the engine. He gets of the bike taking Star with him, he puts her down gently and takes her hand. He smiles softly at her.

"This is were I live." She looks at him and points back from the way they came. He knows what she's asking but it's a long story.

"We'll get to that later, right now I would like for you to met my dad." She beams at him and begins trying to pull him toward the house. He chuckles and allows her to pull him forward. Out of the corner of his eyes he sees Sam emerge out of the forest, he could see the rest of his old pack waiting within the tree line. He brings himself and Star to a stop. She looks at him curiously.

"There's a few more people I'd also like you to meet." He turns her to face Sam and the wolves. He knew she wouldn't have a problem seeing the pack, he watches Star's face light up in excitement when she sees the other wolves. She turns to him, her eyes shining with anticipation. She lets out a small happy squeal and starts off toward the wolves but he stops her before she can get two feet from him. He spins her back into his arms and shakes his head.

"Not without me." She pokes her bottom lip out and he damn near melts in her arms, she's fucking adorable when she's pouting. He kisses her poked out lip, then lets her go. He takes her by the hand and starts to walk over toward Sam. He never took his eyes off her as they walked and she never took her eyes off the wolves, she seemed to be absolutely captivated by them.

Jake stops them several feet away making sure that Star was out of reach of Sam, It's not that he didn't trust him, oh who was he kidding he didn't trust Sam or the other wolves.. They had already proven that they are unwilling to give anything they don't understand a chance. Their actions when Renesmee was born proved that. Jake stares at Sam and the wolves but none of them seem to even know he's there. Their eyes are all glued to his imprint. He clears his throat getting their attention, but before he can say anything he hears the front door open and his dad call.

"Jake, everything alright?" Jake looks at Star then turns to look at Billy.

"Yeah dad everything's fine." He looks back at Sam and the wolves. "I know all of you are dying to know what's going on, follow us and you'll find out." He turns and leads Star away from the pack, walking her over to where his dad is sitting.

As they get closer Billy can see that what he thought was a coat is no coat at all but a beautiful set of white wings. When they reach him the girl smiles brightly at him and throws her arms around his neck. He looks wide eyed and bewilder at Jacob and pats her awkwardly on the back. Jacob laughs happily and smiles at him.

"Dad meet Star, my imprint." Gasps of surprise ring out around them. Billy stares at his son in shock for a moment, then stutters out.

"W-what d-did you just say?" Jake grins happily as he pulls Star away from his dad and wraps her up in his arms.

"You heard me old man, this is my imprint."

"No fucking way! You're mate is an angel!?" Quil shouts from behind him, with the grin still on his face he turns to face his former pack.

"Yup."

"I don't believe it." Jake looks at Sam.

"Well believe it Uley, my imprint is an angel."

"Prove it!" Paul snaps.

"You're not blind, Lahote!" Jake snaps back. Paul growls and steps to him. He quickly pushes Star behind him and growls back only his is a warning to back the fuck up! Sam quickly gets between them pushing Paul away, telling him to calm down and go run it off they'd talk later. Paul growls at Sam but turns to leave as he'd been told to do.

Star feels bad that he's having to leave because of her, it wasn't so bad that he asked for her to prove what she was. She hurriedly pulls herself away from Jake and starts sprinting toward Paul. Jake lets out a loud growl and takes off after her.

Paul hears Jake's growl and turns back to tell him to shut the fuck up, he's leaving and sees Star running toward him. When she reaches him she takes him by the hand and starts to try and pull him back toward Billy's. When he doesn't move she turns around and begins to point at him then the house. Jake finally reaches them and pulls Star away from Paul and jerks her around to face him.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Star flinches at his harsh words, she hadn't meant to upset him she just didn't know of another way to get the wolf's attention. Jacob seeing her flinch quickly calms his temper and lays a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry just please don't do that again." Star smiles and nods, then looks back at Paul and points to him then the house. Paul looks at Jake.

"What's she wanting, Black?" Jake sighs.

"She wants you to come back to the house."

"Why?" Star points at him, then herself. Both men look at her like she's nuts, she rolls her eyes and repeats herself only this time she points at her wings. Jake takes her hand.

"Are you sure, honey?" Star nods. "But what about your wing? It's not completely healed." She shrugs and waves him off, then makes the okay symbol with her thumb and index finger. Jake nods and looks at Paul.

"She wants to give you, your proof." Jake doesn't wait from him to respond, he just turns and leads Star back toward the house. When they reach his dad, Sam and the others he motions for them to follow him and he leads them to the back yard. Where he knew Star wouldn't be seen. Once they reach the back yard Jake turns and holds up his free hand bringing everyone to a stop. He turns back to Star and leads her several feet away from his dad and the pack. He smiles, then steps away giving her room to do her thing.

Star looks out at her audience, unwraps her wings from around her and being careful not to hurt her injured wing further, slowly raises her wings up and out. Once out she gives them a quick yet gently flap, fluffing the feathers. After a few minutes of letting them gawk at her, she slowly lets her wings back down and wraps them back around her. She steps over to Jake looking at his dad and the pack, waiting for their reactions.

Billy is the first to react, he slowly wheels himself over the ruff ground to where Jake and Star stand. And without taking his eyes off hers, he takes her hand smiles warmly at her and says.

"It will be my honor and privilege to call you daughter. Welcome to the family." Star can't contain her happiness and throws herself at him, he catches her with an, 'Umph'. She hugs him tightly and plants a kiss on his cheek. Jake laughs loudly and pulls her off of him, then grins at him.

"Sorry dad." Billy nods. Embry and Quil are the next to come over.

"Congratulations Jake." Embry says and holds out his hand. Jake takes it with a smile.

"Thanks Em." Star watches their exchange closely and as soon as Jake lets go of Embry's hand she grabs it and starts to shake it but with a little more enthusiasm than Jake did. Jake and the others chuckle as they watch her shake Embry's hand with the happiness of a child. Jake reaches out and takes her hand and cradles it against his chest.

"That's enough honey." She smiles and nods. Jake looks back at Embry.

"Sorry about that she doesn't speak and I guess she saw me shake your hand and.." Embry cuts him off.

"It's cool." Embry looks at Star and smiles.

"Hi, my name is Embry Call." Star grins and nods. He looks at Jake.

"She can understand me?" Jake nods.

"Yeah."

"Is she reading his lips?" Quil inquires.

"No she can hear, she just can't speak." Quil grins, then holds out his hand to Star.

"I'm Quil Ateara the fifth it's nice to meet you, Star." Star beams and takes Quil's hand and shakes it with just as much happiness as she had with Embry, again causing a chorus of chuckles to ring out through the group.

One by one each of the pack members introduce themselves, all but Paul. When he didn't come forward to introduce himself Star took it upon herself to go over to him. Jacob ready himself to act if Paul chose to attack the others waited on baited breath, hoping Paul would behave and not do something tremendously stupid. Like attack another wolf's imprint.

Star stops just a few short feet from him smiles and holds out her hand. Paul stares at her hand for a second then looks up at her, her smile seems to brighten more. He rolls his eyes sighs and takes her hand.

"Paul Lahote." He lets go of her hand and she happily skips back over to Jake. Paul smiles to himself and follows.

Once Star's safely back in his arms, Jake relaxes. He kisses the top of her head taking a moment to inhale her heavenly scent, letting it wash over him. A throat clears beside him, he lifts his head to see everyone grinning and laughing.

"What"

"Nothing!" The group choruses.

"Oh, shut up!" Jake says with a smirk. Quil pats his back.

"We're just happy for you man, after all that's happened you deserve it. Now please tells us how you were blessed enough to imprint on a fucking angel!" Embry reaches out and smacks Quil in the back of his head.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for!?" Embry motions toward Star.

"Angel, you big tool!" Quil looks sheepishly at Star and Jake.

"Sorry." Jake growls.

"Don't do it again!" Quil nods.

"I'll do my best, so tell us how you met!"

"That's a long story." He looks at Sam.

"Mind if we come over to your place tonight. It's a long story and this is the first chance I've got to be alone with Star and we've got a few things to talk about." Sam nods.

"Yeah sure." Jake nods in appreciation.

"Thanks, now if you'll excuse us." He turns to Star and smiles.

"Lets go for a walk."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update. Thanks for sticking with me. Remember to review and be nice. I promise to have chapter 5 up ASAP! In chapter 5 the pack will find out everything. Hope you liked this chapter. Pointers are welcomed!<strong>


End file.
